Mortynight Run
Mortynight Run is the second episode of season two of Rick and Morty. It is the 13th episode overall. Its airdate is August 2, 2015. Synopsis Morty attempts to save a life, but Rick just wants to play arcade games. Plot During a flying lesson, Rick and Morty realize that Jerry has stowed-away. After dropping Jerry off at an unregistered, cross-temporal daycare designed specifically for Jerrys, Rick sells an antimatter gun to Krombopulos Michael, an alien assassin. Rick reveals he sold the gun to afford an afternoon at a video arcade "Blips & Chitz", which features a game called "Roy". Morty, upset by Rick's immoral decision, attempts to stop Krombopulous Michael from killing his target. After accidentally killing Krombopulous Michael with his poor spaceship piloting, Morty is introduced to the assassin's target, who assumes the name "Fart". Morty insists on freeing Fart and helping him get back to the wormhole he came through to return him to his race. Government forces give chase, leading to a shoot out with lots of civilian casualties, and Rick rages that none of these people would have died if Morty hadn't interfered with Krombopulous Michael. After returning Fart to the wormhole to his home planet, Fart reveals his plan to return with his race and "cure" all carbon based life forms from the universe. Morty is then forced to make a moral decision, and kills his friend using the antimatter gun. Meanwhile, Jerry socializes with many other Jerrys at the Jerry day care, before being picked up at the end of the day. The episode ends with a promotional ad for "Blips & Chitz". Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith (day-care costume) *Gearhead *Fart *Krombopulos Michael *Roy *Gear People *Alien Police *Alien Creatures from the season 2 promo *Gromflomites *Mr. Meeseeks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jessica (Non-Speaking Cameo; Imagination Sequence) *Gwendolyn (Cameo; Imagination Sequence) Songs *Goodbye Moonmen Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on Midnight Run, the movie that Jerry watches with the costumed Beth character at the day care. *Summer does not appear in this episode, although the Jerry daycare has a slide shaped like her. **Although Beth doesn't appear in person, she is represented by a woman in costume at the Jerry day-care. *This is the first episode to be named after Morty. *A Mr. Meeseeks can be seen in the background at the Blips & Chitz arcade, helping an alien win a video game. *An episode of Ball Fondlers from the episode Rixty Minutes can be seen on a TV, while another shows an episode of ''Gazorpazorpfield''. *In the Jerry day-care the song "Human Music" from the episode M. Night Shaym-Aliens! can be heard in the background. *When Rick filled the form for the Jerry day-care, many details were reveled to the audience, such as the fact that Rick didn't seem to remember his Jerry's dimension (or maybe because he lives in another universe he can't be 100% sure that the Jerry of the dimension where he lives now is the original Jerry), and that the date in the episode was either on the 12th of January, or December 1th, depending on if Rick uses the United States date system or not. *It's hinted that in the end of the episode, Rick and Morty may have picked the wrong Jerry. **If the viewer reads the number on the card given to them as they dropped off their Jerry they will be able to read '5126' which at the end of the episode another Rick asks if 5126 is their Jerry but because Morty lost the card they couldn't confirm it. But the Ricks ended up still swapping Jerry's, thus at the end of the episode they ended up picking up the right Jerry. *''Blips & Chitz'' is a reference to the national arcade chain Dave and Buster's. *The target otherwise known as "fart", says to Morty "Morty, would you kindly release me by pulling that lever to the left of my cell". This is a reference to bioshock in which the prase "would you kindly" is used repeatedly. *The wormhole from which Fart came is clearly representative of a vagina, suggesting he is actually some kind of cosmic trans-dimensional queef. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes